Getter Team
"Heh. Looks like they want a fight." "Idiots." "They dunno who they're messin' with!" Ryouma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musashi Tomoe are the three men selected to be pilots of the end result of Doctor Saotome's research: the immensely powerful and mysterious Getter Robo. Able to transform into three forms - a flight-type attacking mode, a drilling fast-attack mode, and a heavy-duty underwater bombardment mode - the Getter Robo is as deadly as it is mysterious, powered by the poorly understood Getter Rays. The three pilots, though, may be even more dangerous, as they seem to have abilities far above normal human standards despite their young ages. They currently work for the Trailers as the production of the Getter Robo set Professor Saotome back in terms of funds. They still serve to save the world however, fighting the Dinosaur Empire and anyone who would threaten the Earth. Background Information Ryouma Nagare was born a fighter. From day one, he'd constantly pick on those weaker than him, and he grew up to be quite a violent young man. Learning karate from his father did not help this, and his father never seemed to mind that he would use the powerfully violent techniques on classmates. His father was a gambling man however, and had borrowed a bit too much from some local gangsters. When they arrived with guns and mowed him down, none of them were expecting Ryouma to leap at them. Screaming like a demon and fighting even harder, Ryouma showed these thugs that it was a bad idea to take on the Nagare dojo. None of the men walked out of the building that night, and Ryouma went pretty quiet for a while. Soon enough, however, he went back to school, deciding to do something with himself. Hayato Jin was born a desperado. With quick fingers, a lightning-fast mind and a sharp tongue, he found he could slink his way through whatever he wished and get away with whatever he wanted. He used this as best he could, learning how to lie well enough to fool lie detectors, and fight armed opponents without ever earning so much as a scratch. He had been an orphan from day one, learning to survive on his own. The orphanage he lived at had demanded he went to school, and he did so without too much argument. An oppressive environment for him, sure, but it contained something he couldn't find on the street: knowledge. If there was one thing Hayato loved to do, it was sharpen his dagger-like mind to a keen edge. Musashi Tomoe was born a mistake. His parents were unsupportive after he was born, as he was an unexpected child. They gave him whatever he asked for to keep him from crying, but he remarkably never became spoiled as a result. He remained cheerful, if rotund, and was sent to school if anything because the law demanded it. Constantly picked on for his size, Musashi quickly began to hate it at school, especially when a bully named Ryouma Nagare took a fancy to kicking him around in kindergarten. Walking home, rather dejected at how things had been going, he stopped to stare at a dojo, watching the students practicing judo. The tubby boy begged the master to teach him how to fight, so he could defend himself from the bullies who tormented him. Contrary to his original intentions however, Musashi found that he actually didn't like fighting--which was funny, considering how good he was at it. He surprised everyone at the dojo with how good at judo he was, and quickly became unbeatable. He had transferred to a new school before he could counter Ryouma's actions, but that changed when he went into high school. Ryouma and Hayato were quickly at odds in their high school. Ryouma of course went straight forward and started to kick people around, establishing dominance through force. Hayato went for a more subtle approach, using a surprising amount of charisma to convince people to follow him instead of Ryouma, backing up his power with numbers. And both found poor Musashi soon enough. Ryouma found him first, laughing at how he had the chance to kick around tubbo once again. When he moved to strike the teen however, he found himself staring at the sky instead, with Musashi calmly sitting back down to finish his sizable lunch. It had been the first time anyone had ever beaten Ryouma. He tried many other times, each time finding himself thrown aside and to the ground like a toy. Hayato came next trying to coerce Musashi into fighting Ryouma for dominance. Every time he sent his goons to "convince" him though, they all walked away with full bellies and kind words about the fat guy who shared his lunch. Both of them had found a rock they could not beat. This almost became a problem, until the principal approached them both. He had known about the "gangs" the both of them had created, and wanted it to stop. He assigned Hayato to be Ryouma's tutor; despite his willingness to be somebody, Ryouma's grades were failing badly. Hayato's however, were excelling with perfect scores across the board. Seeing this as an opportunity to get the two to get along, he assigned Musashi to help as well--both as a tutor's aide and as a mediator, since he'd been the only one to prove he could beat them both. Though there was plenty of fighting at first, it worked surprisingly well. Hayato taught Ryouma, the both of them got in scuffles, Musashi acted as a mediator, and the three turned out to be great friends. Their personalities played off of one another. Around their junior year, they decided to get jobs together. They all found work at Saotome Labs, working as part-time mechanics, most-time janitors. All three gained some form of mechanical know-how, and became interested in the Getter Planes Saotome was working on. In their senior year, the Dinosaur Empire attacked. After his discovery of the Getter Rays' capability to destroy the Dinosaur Empire's army, Saotome modified the Getter Planes, allowing them to combine and form a powerful robot that utilized the Getter Rays as a weapon. He tried to find pilots, but initial attempts proved too harsh for most who would sign up. The Getter Planes were too powerful; the G-forces from their movements pulped men. Only Ryouma and Hayato passed the physical tests at all. Dr. Saotome was planning on piloting Getter Bear when at the last moment, Musashi jumped into the cockpit, refusing to let his friends fly off without him. They were a resounding success. All three of them did phenomenally well, decimating the Dinosaur Empire's army and making it look easy. Unfortunately, these emergency modifications to the Getter Robo left Saotome Labs rather broke. As such, they've since signed on with the Trailers, hoping to gather some more cash to fund the repairs Getter Robo racks up. Personality Traits Ryouma Nagare is a violent individual. He's average-sized, but built like a brawler with powerful muscles and an impressive frame. He has heroic features to his face, though he's not exactly handsome. He has a tendency to wear articles of clothing with ripped sleeves at the arms and jeans. His pilot suit is seafoam green and blue, with a green scarf around his neck. His helmet is open-faced with a visor for his eyes. He has a tendency to do things with a straightforward attitude, regardless of details or subtlety, and will usually resort to violence or vulgarity when dealing with a person who does not immediately do as he says. A black belt in Kyokushinkai karate and all too willing to prove it, he can back up most threats he gives without warning. He's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he makes up for it with sheer confidence and energy. He acts callous and uncaring of most people around him, including Musashi and Hayato. This belies a side of him that cares about his friends; he really does like Hayato and Musashi, even if he knocks them around and calls them names. He can't imagine hanging out and being friends with anyone else; though he can be on friendly terms with others, they are his only real friends. He fights most fiercely when their lives are on the line--such as when he's piloting Getter-1. Ryouma has interest in sex, and actively womanizes in an effort to get laid. His rough exterior helps him in this, though the girls who follow him home rarely stay for very long. He is a dog person, but hasn't found one he wants to keep yet. Hayato Jin is a slippery individual. He's tall and lean, with a body like a champion swimmer and marathon runner. His face is handsome, and he has a charming smile when he flashes it. He has a tendency to wear long coats and slim pants. His pilot suit is blue and yellow, creating a sleek profile save for the yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. He wears a helmet that has a closed-face visor that he can flip up and down. He has a more indirect attitude; he prefers to watch and listen, then act once he knows everything. He's highly intelligent and understands a great amount of scientific principles, mathematic equations, strategic plans of action, and even medical information that allows him to perform surgery. He doesn't have experience with most of this, but he genuinely understands it all. His extensive knowledge and tendency to hang back and watch gives him a mysterious air; this is compounded by his tendency to wear long coats. Hayato is a loner, however; he prefers being alone to being with other people. He becomes frustrated with the other Getters when he spends too much time around them, and prefers to spend his evenings quietly reading a book or watching a documentary. He does care about the other Getters, however; they're the only ones who are willing to listen to him when he feels the rare need to speak with someone about something personal, to the point where they'll drop whatever they're doing and hear him out. Hayato has a tendency to charm women due to his mysterious tendencies and handsome appearance. While he'd like to meet someone he can fall in love with, he feels too awkward around other people as a whole to devote any serious time to it. He is a cat person and takes care of feral cats in his community. Musashi Tomoe is an unfortunate individual. Short and fat, with a body that's quite strong with a thick layer of flab and pudge covering it, he makes for quite a comical individual. His face isn't attractive, though it's not unattractive either. He has a tendency to wear clothing that is too small for him; his stomach nearly always sticks out, and he wears shorts whose sleeves seem to be a little too high. His pilot suit is the chest and waistpieces of a suit of samurai armor, a blue undershirt and pants, white gloves and boots, a bright yellow hard hat and cape he's tied 'round his neck, and a set of goggles attached to his hard hat. He is of average intelligence, but subpar physical capability; his strength is surprising, and when utilizing Judo he's quite powerful, but otherwise he has a tendency to trip and stumble as he walks and is generally rather clumsy. This makes him significantly less of a threat from Ryouma and Hayato overall; he is not as skilled overall. Musashi is a magnet for punishment; his clumsy actions, silly appearance, and unfortunate tendency to attract teasing and bullying from others make him everyone's punching bag. He gets this from Hayato and Ryouma the most, but he knows that they care about him--and he cares about them in kind. He is a thoughtful individual, loving all creatures great and small, and is easy to get along with so long as you can stand his somewhat slovenly habits and appearance. He feels insecure around Hayato and Ryouma; he's nearly always the second banana to them, as they outshine him in every aspect. Sometimes this gets him depressed, but he always snaps out of it. Musashi wishes very badly that he could find a girlfriend who'd love him. However, most women couldn't stand the thought of being around him in a personal environment. At best, women may view him with a smile and a light laugh, saying, "How cute!". This frustrates him to no end. Musashi has a pet box turtle named Genbu. Talents & Abilities The Getter Team as a whole share the ability to pilot jets at a much higher skill level than most pilots. They can make any jet perform beautifully, pulling off stunts that would make most barnstormers fill their pants. They are capable of combining their jets extremely quickly--and even more impressive, they can separate their jets, avoid an attack, and recombine in an instant. This makes them capable of avoiding attacks that would normally destroy their robot with ease. Ryouma is a black belt in Kyokushinkai karate, a fighting style known for its brutality, effectiveness, and sheer killing power. He is banned from fighting in tournaments however, as he put five opponents in a row in critical condition in one tourney. Ryouma, despite being only 20 years old, is capable of knocking out most human adults with a single blow, and can fight entire squads of armed men with only a moderate effort. He can fight through pain as though there's nothing bothering him, and amazes scientists at his incredible resilience and strength. He's been accused of being a Coordinator more than once; after a few instances of attacking the accusing individual due to not understanding what a Coordinator really is, he's confirmed that he is not a genetically modified human. Despite this claim, he can lift incredible amounts of weight, seems to have limitless energy when fighting, and on more than one occasion has lost a liter of blood and refused to fall over. Hayato is a proficient fighter as well, though his fighting style was completely made up on his own from a life of living on the streets. He utilizes hidden weaponry, specializing in knives and handguns. He's a crack shot, able to strike targets 150 yards away with unerring accuracy with his handgun, and has never missed a shot with a rifle. He can throw knives with deadly accuracy, having a propensity for tossing them through peoples' shoes to pin their feet to the floor. He thinks nothing of stabbing people in the back and pulling a gun on an unarmed individual, preferring to fight to win rather than fight fair. His strength is surprising as well, as he has broken jaws and skulls more than once with his bare hands. His most impressive ability is his reaction time; he can draw a weapon instantly, but it truly shines when he pilots the Getter-2, as he can make the machine move faster than the eye can see, attacking dozens of times before the enemy can react. He's been accused of being a Newtype; most of the time he avoids the question, but he truly is no Newtype whatsoever. He is an unmodified human. Musashi is a master at judo, and the only human being to ever beat both Hayato and Ryouma in hand-to-hand combat. Nobody has ever attacked him and managed to knock him down. Though he is quite clumsy and awkward most of the time, when his focus is brought to bear nobody has ever been able to beat his defense. He doesn't like fighting, however; bringing pain to another is something he just doesn't really like. He tends to think about how it'd feel if it was done to him. His fighting style comes through when he pilots the Getter-3; he uses its extending arms to fling and crush opponents. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS